Payback
by GuardianDragon98
Summary: A one-shot in which Zenna gets a taste of her own medicine now that she has a boyfriend. [Mostly OC/Eret with a slight sprinkling of Hiccstrid]. Rated T just to be safe.


**Hi everyone! I'm so sorry for being so inactive lately. School, therapy, you know…the usual :p**

**Along with an update to Riders and Defenders of Berk (So glad that I finally finished writing an update) is this funny one-shot…I hope u guys will like it :D**

**Note: I DO NOT OWN HTTYD, HTTYD2 and or the entire series as well as the entire franchise. The whole thing and everything belong to DreamWorks Animation!**

* * *

**Payback**

For the past five years, Hiccup and Astrid have gotten used to being the Number One power couple on Berk while Toothless and Stryka, the new Alphas, were content with being Number Two. But, after the battle with Drago Bludvist, Hiccup and Astrid noticed that the people's attention had now shifted to a new couple in the village.

And the couple composed of Eret and Zenna, former childhood sweethearts now officially boyfriend and girlfriend.

It didn't take long for the whole village of Berk to learn about the two lovers' story. Henna and Edgar, Zenna's parents, were very vocal in sharing stories about Zenna and Eret's childhood together in the South many a night in the Great Hall. Sometimes, Zenna and Eret were obliging enough to add some extra details to the tales. Other times, they both had to endure major embarrassment whenever a particularly mortifying story came up, making everyone else laugh while they blushed tomato-red.

The first two months of Zenna and Eret's relationship were a bit melodramatic, on account of all the sudden changes and Eret's depression as he struggled to adjust to his new life. But now, everything was fine and Eret and Zenna were both happy and comfortable with showing their affection towards each other…most of the time.

Because once those two officially became the Number Three power couple on Berk…the Number Ones decided to execute their plan of revenge.

* * *

"I've been waiting so long for this…" Astrid giggled to Hiccup as they hid behind a few barrels stacked at the back of the Great Hall. "Normally, as Chief, I'd disapprove of this…But then again, might as well give Zenna a taste of her own medicine." Hiccup chuckled before he and Astrid ducked back into their hiding place as Zenna and Eret arrived.

And to Hiccup and Astrid's amusement, they were holding hands.

"Let's sit back and watch for a while, _then _we'll jump them." Astrid winked at Hiccup, who merely grinned, and she and her boyfriend leaned in a bit to watch the show. Zenna had interrupted their moments before. Now…it was time for revenge.

* * *

Zenna and Eret were completely oblivious to their secret audience and, once they were out of sight from any prying eyes behind the Great Hall, settled into a full on make-out session, kissing each other senseless. Zenna shivered in absolute delight as Eret gently ran his hands up and down her coat-covered body, holding her close and kissing her passionately.

"Mmmm…I think I'm wearing too many clothes…" she whispered to Eret when they broke apart for air, wanting more…skin-to-skin contact. "Well then, lose the coat." Eret chuckled softly, already undoing the buttons on Zenna's white doctor's coat. Zenna smiled and took her coat off, exposing her well-toned arms.

"Wow…you've been working out…" Eret said admiringly, feeling her arms that were lean and decently muscled for a young woman. "A doctor's gotta keep herself fit." Zenna lightly laughed before engaging in another lip lock with the former dragon trapper. "Gods, Zenna…I'm so lucky to love you…You're so beautiful…" Eret murmured, gently kissing Zenna's soft cheeks. Zenna purred and teasingly ran her hands up and down Eret's torso, making the young man shudder with pleasure.

Then Zenna grabbed Eret's right hand and placed it…underneath her violet tunic.

"Go ahead…" the young Dragon Doctor whispered into Eret's ear, seeing his slightly bewildered look. Holy Shields, she wanted Eret to touch her up high so bad…

Eret visibly blushed and slowly began sliding his hands upwards, his fingers softly grazing Zenna's stomach, making Zenna shiver with delight. Zenna bit her lip as her boyfriend's warm fingertips reached her breast bindings.

Oh, was she ready for this…

And that…was when Hiccup and Astrid decided to jump out from behind their hiding place and holler, "_GET A ROOM, YOU TWO!_"

Zenna squeaked in shock while Eret hurriedly tried to remove his hand from under Zenna's tunic. But that just resulted in him accidentally pulling Zenna into him which made it all the more awkward.

"You two looked like you were having fun!" Astrid snickered. "Stay tame, lovebirds! Wait until your wedding night!" Hiccup laughed before he and Astrid promptly sauntered off. Eret was completely stunned and merely blushed.

Zenna, on the other hand, pondered on what the Chief and his Milady's words could possibly mean. Then she realized what Hiccup and Astrid were up to.

'_Oh, very funny, you two…Real mature…Trying to get back at me for all the times I…_'

Zenna's thoughts were interrupted when she noticed that Eret's hand was still up her tunic. "Uh…Eret…" she mumbled, cheeks turning red. The former dragon trapper blushed, hastily removing his hand from under Zenna's tunic. "Sorry…" he apologized. "It's okay." Zenna smiled softly at him.

"You wanna continue or…?" Eret asked her. Zenna gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Your house later?" she asked softly. Eret smiled and kissed her back. "Definitely." He replied before he and Zenna went their separate ways. The two lovers both thought that they'd be able to make out at Eret's place in peace. But Hiccup and Astrid weren't about to stop in their interrupting.

* * *

The Number One power couple had staked out in Eret's house (_don't ask how they managed to get in without the key_) and were able to catch the two making out in Eret's living room. This time, Zenna was in the process of lifting Eret's shirt up.

"Someone's excited to see her boyfriend's abs!" Astrid catcalled, interrupting the couple again. Zenna resisted the urge to roll her eye while Eret clenched his hands into fists, irked. "See 'ya!" Hiccup waved cheerfully as he and Astrid left.

"If those two do that again, I might just hurt someone." Eret grumbled. "Hurt any thug you want, Eret. But not them, I hope…" Zenna reminded him gently. "I just don't understand why they're suddenly so keen on walking in on us. I mean, _we've _never walked in on _them_." Eret sighed, tying his hair (_which had come undone from its signature ponytail while he and his lady were making out_) back.

At Eret's words, Zenna felt her stomach tighten into a knot. Oh Thor, if Eret knew that _she _had been found guilty of walking in on Hiccup and Astrid's make-out sessions when they were younger so many times before…

"Hello? Zenna?"

Eret's voice snapped the one-eyed Dragon Doctor out of her daze. Zenna blinked as Eret carefully waved a hand in front of her face. "Are you alright? You kind of spaced out for a minute there…" her boyfriend asked in concern. "Yeah, I'm fine. It's nothing." Zenna replied quickly as Eret escorted her out the door.

"We'll…figure something out later, I hope?" Eret asked hopefully. He had to be honest with himself, he really missed Zenna. And after 12 long years of being away from his childhood sweetheart, Eret had been really wanting to have alone time with her. Zenna ran a hand through her hair and nodded. "We'll figure something out." She replied, her answer sounding slightly vague because she knew that it wasn't going to be easy for her and Eret to have alone time now.

Because, somewhere nearby, Hiccup and Astrid were ready for them.

* * *

If there was one significant thing that Hiccup and Astrid had in common-it was their tenacity. The young Chief and blonde Valkyrie were relentless in following Zenna and Eret around to call them out whenever they were having a moment. In fact, even if the two were just holding hands they were both armed with hoots and hollers. Zenna and Eret soon took to sneaking off to whatever secluded place on the island they could find.

But no matter where they went, no matter where they hid…it was all for naught for the Number One couple always found them. And it didn't help matters that Stryka and Skullcrusher, their own dragons, along with their other friends were helping Hiccup and Astrid in tracking them down.

_They._

_Just._

_Couldn't._

_Get._

_Away._

* * *

Then, one afternoon in the Cove, Zenna and Eret were lucky enough to have some time for a really heated make-out session. By the time Hiccup and Astrid arrived to interrupt, Eret was already shirtless while Zenna had taken her tunic off, her breast bindings being the only article clothing on her upper torso, and was now lying on top of Eret as they kissed.

"Wow…we've arrived late." Astrid nudged Hiccup with a wry smile. Hiccup snickered, catching Zenna and Eret's attention. Zenna just groaned and buried her face in Eret's chest while Eret rolled his eyes. "Why don't you just draw a picture? It'll last longer!" he said sarcastically.

Finally, Zenna decided that enough was enough.

Getting off of Eret and standing up, Zenna glared at Hiccup and Astrid who were looking at her and her boyfriend in amusement. "Okay, Hicc, I get it! If this is your way of getting back at me for all the times _I've _interrupted you and Astrid during _your _make-out sessions when we were younger, then message received! I will _never _interrupt your special moments ever again! Just _please _leave me and Eret for just 10 minutes, _I'm begging you!_" she shouted exasperatedly, throwing her hands up in surrender.

Eret could only stare at his girlfriend, stunned, while Hiccup and Astrid laughed.

"And she finally learns her lesson! Okay, Zen, you're off the hook." Astrid said triumphantly. Hiccup smiled at Zenna, who huffed and folded her arms across her chest. "Well, Zen, now you know how me and Astrid felt whenever _you _interrupted us." He said calmly. "I know…And I'll never do it again…" Zenna sighed.

Hiccup then looked at Eret, who just looked plain confused. "Don't worry, Eret. This has nothing to do with you. Astrid and I were just teaching Zenna a lesson." He chuckled. "_O…kay…?_" the former dragon trapper said uncertainly.

"We're gonna leave you two alone now." "Don't do anything too risqué, you crazy lovebirds." With those words, Hiccup and Astrid left the Cove. Zenna sighed in relief and went back to Eret, cuddling with him. But Eret was, for the record, surprised to learn that Zenna used to be such a…pervert.

"You used to walk in on them whenever they were making out?" the former dragon trapper asked in surprise. "A bunch of times, yes…" Zenna admitted, her cheeks turning pink. Eret blinked at her a couple of times before he started laughing.

"I never expected you to…" he began to say before Zenna exclaimed in exasperation, "I know, I know, I know! I'm a pervert!" which made Eret laugh harder.

"Actually, I was going to say that you have no sense of shame and no respect for privacy, but pervert works too." Eret chuckled. Zenna frowned and then took out one of her battle sticks. "_Owww!_" the former dragon trapper yelped as he was whacked hard in the head.

"You're an idiot." Zenna huffed, turning away from him. "True, Zen, but I'm _your _idiot." Eret smiled at her. Zenna just pouted at him but Eret knew that she was just waiting for him to give her his attention and gently wrapped his arms around Zenna's waist.

"Now, where were we…?" Eret whispered, softly kissing Zenna's shoulders and neck. Zenna finally cracked a smile. "I believe we were about to do…_this_." She replied, facing Eret and kissing him passionately and they both lay back down on the ground as they engaged in another passionate make-out session.

* * *

**Read and review ;) Those two things make me very happy :D**

**-GuardianDragon98**


End file.
